Life and Love on Supernatural
by crowley's sex demon
Summary: Sebastian Roche Balthazar has his niece move in from England and when Mark Sheppard Crowley first sees her, he wants her. Will she want him too? Will her get her? Rated M for later chapters. Crowley/Mark Sheppard/OC
1. The Introductions

I stepped into the massive recording studio, filled with sets and people and cameras.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to my niece, Sherrie," Sebastian pushed me forward and I went bright red, looking around.  
"Hi," everyone said and I just nodded in response.  
"Oh no, we don't like shy people around here," Misha Collins came up to me and wrapped an arm around me.  
"Hi, Misha," I looked up at him.  
"You know my name," he cooed and hugged me.  
"I'm a minion," I laughed.  
"We have a minion!" He cried out, embarrassing me and making the others laugh.

Twenty feet away, Mark Sheppard was staring at me.  
'_Wow, she's gorgeous; thank god I'm getting divorced. Wait! No! What the hell am I thinking? She's gotta be half my age, I'm old enough to be her dad. But she is beautiful.'  
_"Mark!" The director, Erik, nudged him. "Snap out of it, where's your head at?"  
"Sorry," Mark shook his head."Come on, we need you on set."  
"Okay," he took one last look at me and followed Erik.

Back over the other side, Misha was quizzing me about if I watched Supernatural.  
"Or has it just been since Uncle Seb has been in it?"  
"Uncle Seb?" I laughed a bit. "No, I have watched Supernatural from the beginning, Uncle here was just a bonus."  
"So you're bound to have favourite episodes then?" Misha asked.  
"Yup, and they are Yellow fever, Mystery spot and . . ., you'll have to excuse me, my memory is really bad. Err , , ,The end, with the camp where you have lost the stick out of your arse," I grinned cheekily.  
"See, it wasn't so hard to stop being shy, was it?" he said, his arm still round my shoulder.  
"Okay, I have to get to work, are you okay with Misha?" Sebastian asked me.  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
"Look after her," he pointed at Misha.  
"Yes sir," Misha saluted him.  
Sebastian just rolled his eyes and headed off somewhere, either to costume or make up.  
"Well then, would you like me be a tour guide? I know! How about I be the person to introduce you to everyone?"  
"You're just as crazy in life," I giggled.  
"Real life?" He raised an eyebrow  
"Yeah, I mean, I've only seen you on the internet, Youtube and whatnot. And you're nuts, no offence or nothing."  
"I think we're going to get on just fine," Misha reassured me and walked me over to a set.  
"Hey," Jensen Ackles came over to me and Misha. "Your uncle told us you were coming. What do you think so far?"  
"Well, I've only been here three days but its not wet and raining so I am gonna go with loving it. Living in England, you tend to forget what sun feels like," I replied.  
"Sherrie here is a minion," Misha bragged.  
"Yeah, we heard you shouting and showing off," Jared laughed, coming over.  
"And she's been watching the show since series one."  
"So you don't need to introduce yourselves," I said, awkwardly.  
"We're trying to beat being shy, aren't we?" Misha hugged my shoulders.  
"That won't be hard with him around," Jensen laughed.  
"Oh shut up, I'm gonna take her to some better people, some real actors."  
"Did you just call me a bad actor?" Jensen pretended to be hurt. "In front of a fan, nonetheless?"  
"If it helps, you were fucking wicked in My Bloody Valentine," I told him.  
All three of them looked at me and laughed.  
"Thanks," Jensen smiled. "You're just like Mark."  
"Must be an English thing." Jared suggested.  
"No, it's just the way my family raised me, but thinking about it now, yeah it probably could be," I agreed.  
"Do you wanna meet Satan?" Misha asked me.  
"How about the king of hell?" I asked.  
"I think he's recording at the moment but he's here so you'll see him later. So, Crowley huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Character wise, Crowley and Dean but you and Mark are my favourite actors of the show," I answered. "And by favourite, I don't mean fancy, I mean, you're both funny and-"  
"Nuts?" Misha guessed.  
"Yeah."  
"Lets go and get something to eat."  
"Okay," I laughed at his randomness and followed.

Half an hour later, while sharing fries, Misha was asking what things I liked.  
"Apart from the tattoos, of course. That will give you and Mark something to talk about," he laughed.  
"Horror movies, proper scary ones and I got a slight obsession with ghost and haunted house movies," I said.  
"Like Poltergeist?"  
"Yes. And Paranormal Activity and House on the Haunted Hill. I like reading. A lot. And Music. That's about it."  
"What music?" Misha took a bite of a frie.  
"Anything but mostly rock. Old rock and new rock and heavy rock, like Metallica and Avenged Sevenfold. But I love Lady Gaga!"  
Misha laughed, shaking his head and stood up. "Come with me, I have the perfect person for you to meet."  
I looked up at Misha for a few seconds and then stood up and let him lead the way.

"Oh Chelsea," Misha said in a sing-song voice as we approached a girl hanging around by the director seat.  
"Misha," she sang back.  
"We have new blood, fresh from England."  
The girl turned around to face us.  
"You must be Sebastian's niece, right?"  
"Yeah, hi," I smiled. "Sherrie."  
"Well, Misha has just sang my name across the studio so I don't need to tell you, do I?" She laughed.  
"Chelsea, right?"  
"Well done, Misha," Chelsea clapped at Misha.  
"Yay," Misha pretended to preen. "I thought you two might get on, she likes . . .your music. I'll let you two talk."  
"Okay, buzz off," she laughed.  
"I'll tell daddy."  
"So will I, you like kissing men right? I can get him to suggest a scene," Chelsea fought back and Misha stuck out his tongue and left. "Sorry about that, you'll either learn to love him or hate him."  
"Oh, I already love him, I'm a minion," I laughed.  
"Ah, so that's what he was shouting at earlier," she laughed as well.  
"Yup, sorry. I've seen enough of him on the internet to know I shouldn't get him riled up like a puppy."  
Chelsea burst out laughing and held her side. "The guys are really going to like you around here."  
"I'm guessing your last name is Krype then?" I asked.  
"Yup, directors daughter but it don't mean I get to boss them around, they wouldn't listen if I tried. Misha said you liked the same music as me?"  
"Well I said I liked rock, all types from Metallica to Avenged Sevenfold," I answered.  
"I think Misha's right, we will get on," Chelsea bounced and hugged me, laughing. "It will be so good to have a girl to hang out with round here, most of the others are boring."  
"I'll remember that," I smiled.  
"Come on, lets go and ask your uncle for his car keys so we can go and chill out in his car, I've got my iPod."  
"So have I but will he let us?" I asked.  
"From the sounds of it, it won't be too hard to wrap him around your little finger," Chelsea winked and pulled me with her.

A few hours later, Mark had finished shooting and came looking for me to introduce himself. Looking around, he was approaching the exit and could hear music from the car park.  
"What's the music?" He asked Sebastian.  
"Metallica, I thought you'd have-"  
"Of course I know that," Mark cut him off. "I mean, where's it coming from? Are we missing a party or something?"  
"Oh, Sherrie and Erik's daughter have discovered they like the same music," Sebastian explained. "So you'll probably get on with her too."  
"I'll go an introduce myself then, I haven't met her yet."  
"Mark, just a heads up, she's really shy."  
Mark nodded and headed for the music.

When he got outside and to the end of the building, he leant against the wall and watched me and Chelsea, Erik's daughter, sitting on the bonnet of Sebastian's soft top, our legs dancing to the music. As we were the same age, we were getting on quite well.  
"Who's your favourite actors from Supernatural?" Chelsea asked.  
"Actors or characters?" I questioned back.  
"Aren't they the same?"  
"Not really cos I don't know the actors yet, apart from Misha."  
"Speak of the devil," Chelsea said and nodded to the studio.  
He cured me of being shy by spending nearly two hours being himself with me.  
"Misha!" I called him and he looked over.  
"Party!" He shouted when he heard Pokerface and came running over.  
Mark pouted inside. Sebastian had told him I was shy but I didn't seem it with Misha. He wondered if I'd be like that with him one day.  
When Misha reached us, he started dancing.  
"Come on," he pulled me and Chelsea off the car. "Dance!"  
Chelsea joined in but I sat back on the car.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Misha put his hands on his hips and stopped dancing.  
"I don't dance, no way, hell no," I held up my hands and shook my head when he pouted.  
He just laughed and carried on dancing.  
Across the car park, Mark was still watching and laughing.  
"Hey, are you two okay with the car? I'm gonna go to the toilet and get a drink," I asked.  
"No, we're going to rob it and crash it. Tell Uncle Sebastian we're sorry and we'll pay for the damage," Misha laughed.  
"Tell him yourself," I giggled and left.

When I got off the car and headed towards the studio, Mark stood up straight, ready to introduce himself.  
"Hi," he stopped me. "We haven't met yet.  
"Hey," I nodded.  
"I thought I'd introduce myself."  
"You're Mark Sheppard," I smiled a tiny bit.  
"I'm flattered. A fan?" He winked.  
"A bit but I dunno who I prefer you as; Crowley or Sterling," I said, quietly.  
"Where abouts do you come from? Your accents . . . "  
"Mixed? Strange?" I suggested.  
"Yeah," he agreed.  
"The Midlands by Coventry but a lot of my family come from Manchester."  
I looked at Mark again and noticed he had a bit of stubble.  
"We'll have to sit down one day and talk about home sweet home," he smiled at me.  
"Oh I dunno, right now I'd rather forget all about it and never think of it again."  
I realised I'd said too much and when Mark opened his mouth, I beat him to it and started backtracking, anxiously.  
"I mean, I'm excited about moving here and I would rather focus on being here, than focus on back home," said in a rush.  
"Of course," Mark said, warily, not sure whether to believe me or not.  
"I better go, I need a drink," I started walking and then stopped. "Mark."  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't shave, I've seen you with a beard before and I think you look better with it."  
I went red, dropped my head and rushed off.  
Mark turned round and watched me leave, repeating what I said over and over in his head.  
'_She likes how I look, she thinks I look good'.  
_Still, as much as he wanted me, he knew he'd have to stay as my friend or stay away.


	2. Friends and Lovers

After another week there, I was getting to know Mark as well and I was getting to know Misha and Chelsea, but felt a special kind of friendship with him, maybe because we were both from the same country and had both left it for this country.  
I was thinking about this, outside, when Mark called my name from behind me.  
I turned round and looked up. "Hey Mark."  
"Can I sit down?"  
"Sure, as long as you don't mind your arse getting dirty."  
I loved being able to speak to him the way I spoke to people back home.  
"You looked deep in thought, I didn't want to interrupt," he said as he sat down. "Thinking about anything good?"  
"No," I answered, bluntly. "Home."  
"Here," he handed me and cup of tea and I took a swig.  
"Mmmm, how do you know how I like it?"  
"I aim to please. Now that we know each other a little better, do you mind if I ask what's so bad about home?"  
I took a deep breath and looked at him.  
"You don't have to tell me," he said.  
As I was in a t-shirt, I looked at my arms, which were covered in scars.  
"Everything that causes these." Mark looked down at my arms as well. "Evil family friend when I was younger, over twenty years of bullying, all of my exes had every bloody problem you could think of; drugs, schizo, criminal, all of them cheated and the last one even turned out to be bloody gay," I tried to laugh.  
"Bloody hell," he said quietly.  
"Well, you've got me now and if anyone wants you then they've got to get through me first. And I'm always here if you need to talk, just come and find me."  
Mark wrapped his arm round me and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Thank you Mark, that really means a lot," I wrapped my arm around his waist.  
"You're welcome. It's at times like this when I wish I really was Crowley so I could trick all the people who deserve it so they all go to hell. Or just set my hellhound on them."  
I looked at Mark and laughed. "Thanks, I think. I'll remember that, though, if someone pisses me off while I'm here."  
"You know it's not very often I find myself caring about someone so soon," he squeezed me.  
"I guess we're just two of a kind," I said.  
"I guess so," he agreed.

Almost a month later, three weeks to be exact, I knew most of the cast really well; I even babysat for Jared and Jen sometimes.  
But it was Misha, Chelsea and Mark that were my best friends. All four of us always hung out at one of the others' houses. The four of us were all crazy and would all have so much fun and when we weren't having fun, I was usually sat next to, or with Mark. We were always talking about music or tattoos or, on the rare occasion, back home.  
Whenever I was quiet or looked deep in thought and Mark was around, he'd always come over, put his arm round me and start talking nonsense. Nobody paid any attention though, they were all focused on me and Misha.  
In fact, most people thought I fancied Misha and they even queried if we were having an affair because of the way we were always flirting and making sexual advances at each other.

"Misha," I approached him in from of Jensen and Jared, Mark, Jim and Chelsea. "What the hell happened last night?"  
"I'm so sorry, West was ill and I couldn't't phone you with Karen around," Misha played along like he always did.  
"I was sat around in my underwear all night; when the whipped cream started to go warm, I gathered you weren't coming."  
"Well," he looked at his watch. "I've got an hour to spare now if you like? If we go like bunnies, we could probably manage three times."  
"Three times? That's adventurous. You've convinced me, Collins, I'm in," I grinned.  
I turned to Jensen and bounced up and down.  
"Did you hear that, Jensen? Three times. Three orgasms."  
"Nice," Jensen screwed his face up and tried to smile.  
"What are we waiting for then?" Misha grabbed my hand and pulled me to the exit, towards his car.  
When we had left, they all turned to each other.  
"You don't think they're being serious, do you?" Mark asked.  
"No," Jensen shook his head and they all looked at each other again.  
"Surely not," Jim laughed, nervously.  
"No, they're joking, trying to have us on," Jared said but his voice sounded unsure.  
Chelsea looked at each of them, not believing they could be that easily had, and left to follow me and Misha.

Sat in the front seat, me and Misha were doubled over laughing.  
"Did you see their faces . . .when you said you were waiting for me. . . In your underwear," Misha gasped.  
"Do they really think you would do that to Karen?" I held my sides.  
Someone knocked on the window and climbed into the back seat.  
"I knew you guys were faking," Chelsea laughed.  
"Of course we were, we always have been," Misha said.  
"Why would anyone believe us?" I laughed, shaking my head.  
"Cause they're dumb," Chelsea joined in. "While we're on the topic, what's your two's time since the last time?"  
"Three nights," Misha answered. "You?"  
"A month and a half," she answered and they both looked at me.  
I coughed, nervously. "A long time."  
"What's a long time?"  
"Yeah, it will stay in this car if you want it to," Misha reassured me.  
"Two and a half years. Ish. But if it helps, I dream-fucked somebody last night."  
"Wow, that is a while," Chelsea whistled. "How come?""Same reason I came here, my life was really messed up back home," my voice dropped.  
"Is that why you've got so many scars?"  
"Yeah, urm . . .evil friend of the family, last boyfriend turned out to be gay, twenty three years treated like shit and I ain't that keen on sex either."  
Misha said nothing, just sat there and watched me.  
"Is that cause of the family friend?" Chelsea asked.  
I nodded, biting my lip. "And the scars are also why I'm single."  
"No it's not, you're hot," Misha spoke up and I couldn't't help by laugh. He grabbed my hand and juggled it around.  
"If I weren't't married, I'd be humping away at you like a horny teenager."  
This time, both me and Chelsea burst out laughing.  
"Thanks. I just need to find someone that understands."  
"You never know, when you find that person, you might automatically become a sex bomb," Chelsea laughed.  
"If that happens then I'll . . .I'll decide then," I smiled.  
"Don't worry, we'll find someone for you," Chelsea leant forward and hugged me.  
"Or we'll find out a way to clone me," Misha laughed and hugged me as well.  
For the rest of the hour, Misha and Chelsea pulled each problem from me and promised they'd try to help me.  
When we all went back in, before we went separate ways, we went to the group.  
"Phew, we managed three and a half times before Chelsea interrupted," I winked at Jared and fanned myself.  
"Lovely," he nodded, looking sick.  
"it was," I smiled at Jensen and went to get a drink.  
When I sat down and started drinking, Mark appeared next to me and sat down.  
"Hey gorgeous."  
"Hiya Mark," I smiled.  
"You two really got them guys going," he leant over and whispered.  
"How do you know we aren't serious?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Because I know you're not the type to encourage cheating."  
I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Okay, fine, you got me on that one."  
"I take it Chelsea came after you?" Mark asked.  
"Yeah and somehow the conversation changed into me telling them . . .what I told you," I said. "But I don't mind because now all my best friends know."  
"I'm your best friend?"  
"One of them, yeah," I nodded and hugged him.  
Mark didn't say anything, he just hugged me back.  
"Remember what I said? I guess we're just two of a kind . . .which is probably how you know me so well, even when I don't say anything," I whispered in his ear.  
"I guess so," he repeated himself from last time and laughed. "That should be our slogan."  
I laughed along with him and repeated myself. "I guess we're just two of a kind."  
"I guess so."  
'_I hope so," _Mark thought as he squeezed me. "_Oh, bollocks to our age gap, I want you, I really want you, Sherrie. I'd do anything to have you, anything for us to be together.'  
_What nobody knew, was that I was thinking the same. I wanted Mark, I wanted him all to myself and I wanted him soon.

.


	3. It's just a little crush

That night, I spent the night at Chelsea's, without the guys, for a girls night for a change.  
"So dish. Do you actually fancy Misha? Cause everyone thinks so," she asked over a glass of wine.  
"What do you think?" I lifted an eyebrow.  
"I don't think you do, no, in fact I know you don't."  
"Thanks, at least someone thinks so; it's just harmless fun."  
"You know, we've been friends for a month now, that's plenty of time for you to have gotten to know the cast," Chelsea said.  
"And?"  
"And you can answer the question I asked on the first day now. Who is your favourite actor?"  
I took a huge swig of wine. "Well, Misha and Mark, obviously cos they're my best friends. You are too, my best friend that is," I laughed.  
"I gathered that cos I'm not an actress and sure as hell not an actor. Do you fancy anyone?" Chelsea sipped her wine and wiggled her eyebrows at me.  
I looked at the ceiling, pretending to think about it. "Jensen."  
"Seriously?" Chelsea gauped.  
"Well, apart from being married, yeah. I wouldn't refuse if he offered and I wouldn't kick him outta bed either," I lied a little. I did think Jensen was fit but I fancied Mark way more.  
Chelsea looked at me. "Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?"  
"I'm not, Jensen is hot," I cried, innocently.  
"I might be American, but I'm not that stupid," she scowled at me.  
"So by saying 'not that stupid', you're saying you're at least a little bit stupid then?" I giggled.  
"Shut up and tell me the truth," she laughed.  
"Okay, alright, yes. Yes, I do fancy someone but I really don't want anyone to know. Do I have to tell you?"  
"Am I your best friend?"  
"Yes."  
"Then yes, you have to tell me," Chelsea laughed.  
"That's blackmail, I'm not going to tell Mark and Misha and they are my best friends as well," I fought.  
She said nothing, just stared at me.  
"Oh, alright," I sighed and tig  
htly twisted my fingers in nervous tension.  
"Come on," Chelsea begged."I fancy Mark," I said, warily.  
"Pellegrino?"  
I looked at her like I was guilty of something and her face froze as she realised who I was talking about.  
"Noooo, Sherrie, no, please no; tell me you don't. It's not is it?"  
I nodded, slowly.  
"Mark Sheppard? Crowley? But he's old, like really old, old enough to be your dad old," Chelsea cringed.  
"That doesn't matter to me, I don't care about age," I stated. "And what does it matter? He's married. I've seen his ring."  
Chelsea knew he was getting divorced but kept it to herself, hoping it was just a crush.  
"It could be just a crush?" She suggested aloud. "I mean, in a couple of weeks you might fancy someone else, another actor."  
I looked at her.  
"Or you might meet one. Robert Pattinson, he's English. So it Colin Farrell and Gerrard Butler."  
"Okay, one I would never kick him out of bed for any amount of money-"  
"See, even though he is old too, but not as old."  
"Two," I carried on. "Colin Farrell is Irish, not English. And three, I don't fancy Mark just because he is English. Does a crush last three weeks?"  
"A crush can last three months," Chelsea answered.  
"Ok, cos I've fancied him from the first time I seen him on TV. Now, can you tell me why you are so against this, I mean, it's not even ever gonna happen," I asked.  
"Because he's really old, he's twice your age. Don't you want to go out with someone your own age?"  
"What's better? Going out with someone I fancy or going out with someone my own age just because it's more socially acceptable?""I'm sorry, you're right, age shouldn't matter if you like each other."  
"But he doesn't like me, we're just friends. He's a married man, why would a married man want me? Apart from Misha who likes to pretend to have sex in his car."  
Chelsea bit her tongue again.  
'_Why don't I just tell her? Maybe I want him to tell her, that way if he does, then it will be obvious that he likes her. But is he's her best friend, he's going to tell her eventually. I know, it's because it's not my business to tell her, that's why I don't want to tell her. It's his business, his life, and it's nothing to do with me. I just can't believe she fancies him. Mark Sheppard. She wants to kiss Crowley. Ewwww."  
_"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.  
"I am wondering why you couldn't like Richard or one of the other regulars," Chelsea answered.  
"Richard? That's gross. Do you think it's wrong that I fancy him? I mean, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone else or anything's gonna happen, so he's not gonna find out."  
"Hey, if you wanna fantasize about him in your head or whatever, who am I to stop you?" She shrugged.  
"But do you think there's something wrong with me for liking him?"  
"No, that just might be your type, y'know, older guys. I'm sorry I judged so fast, if you want to fancy him, then you fancy him."  
Chelsea picked up the remote and flicked through the TV channels, finally stopping on one.  
"Here."  
I looked up to see Mark as Sterling on Leverage.  
"Now you can show me what exactly it is that I am missing, cos I really can't see what you do. To me he's just old and, yeah, but to you . . .You can tell me what it is you like about him."  
"Besides the accent that's similar to mine? And the brown hair and beard?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I bet the tattoos play a big part in it too, huih?"  
"Oh yeah," I laughed, "Definitely. Well, I can't tell you why while watching this cos it's not the characters I like, it's him as a person. But he is sexy in this. Really sexy even with his face shaved and his shirt slightly undone."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"He's funny and caring and a really good friend."  
"A friend. He might be totally different in a relationship," Chelsea suggested.  
"Well, I'm not going to find out though, am I?" I pouted.  
"Don't worry, remember what me and Misha said, we'll find you the right man."  
"Shame he's not from England, in his forties, with brown hair and tattoos."  
"We can't always have what we want," she laughed.  
"Can you just forget I told you about this because otherwise, you'll be watching me and Mark every time we talk and seeing stuff that's not there. Look what everyone thought, thinks, about me and Misha. So, can you? Forget?" I asked. "You might be right after all, it is probably is just a little crush."  
"Yeah, I promise. And I promise not to read into anything I see. You'll see, it is just a little crush, you'll soon learn that I am usually almost right." she promised.  
"Right, are you finished? Cos I am I going to, how do you say it? Drool," I smiled.  
Chelsea laughed and we both chinked our glasses and turned to watch Mark on Leverage.


End file.
